capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Saturday Night Slam Masters
Saturday Night Slam Masters was a 1993 arcade game, which was ported to the SNES and Sega Genesis home consoles in 1994. It was updated and retitled Muscle Bomber Duo and followed by a sequel, Ring of Destruction: Slam Masters 2. Professional wrestling experienced a sudden increase in popularity during the early 1980's, where many professional wrestling organizations were started all over the world. A severe rivalry existed among the organizations. In order to resolve this conflict, 8 organizations combined to form the Capcom Wrestling Association (CWA), led by Victor Ortega, the CWA’s first champion. One day, Ortega suddenly vanished. He was considered to be the axis of the sport and his unexpected disappearance caused the CWA to enter an age of confusion and disorder. The BWA, a dark underground wrestling organization, chose to take advantage of this opportunity and began moving. With "Fighters of Muscle Bomber = Destiny" as the theme, the CWA chief executives decided to hold a world tour called the “Crash Carnival,” to decide the new king of the CWA. The gong that determines the new “Master of Muscle Bomber” is sounded… Characters * Biff Slamkovich * Gunloc (Lucky Colt in Japan) * The Great Oni * Titanic Tim * El Stingray * Mike Haggar * Alexander The Grater * King Rasta Mon * Jumbo Flapjack * The Scorpion (Astro in Japan) * Victor Ortega (non-playable) The Scorpion is a masked wrestler whose true identity and personal history are shrouded in darkness. He is the leader of the dark professional wrestling organization known as the BWA, and the main villain of the Slam Masters games. The Scorpion's moveset appears to have been based on Japanese wrestler Tiger Mask, although his American name and his mask could be a subtle reference to the infamous "Black Scorpion" gimmick in WCW. The Scorpion's mask also looks very similar to the mask of Mexican wrestler Tinieblas. Gameplay The first game (and Muscle Bomber Duo) was played like a traditional wrestling game, only it used a view similar to that commonly used in the fighting game genre. Each character was given a lifebar and had three buttons to push (an attack button, a jump button, and a grapple/pin button). Each character was also given two special attacks to use in the game (one used normally outside of a grapple and one that was performed during a grapple, commonly known as a finisher). When an opponent's life is depleted, he must either be pinned for a three-count or forced to submit. Defeating all of the other wrestlers results in winning the championship belt, which must then be defended against the entire roster. Muscle Bomber Duo Muscle Bomber Duo is an update of Saturday Night Slam Masters. It was never ported to home consoles. To decide who will enter the Team Battle Royal as Number One, the "Heat Up Scramble" is held! Which team will be titled the strongest? Gameplay Other than being a very minor upgrade (like some of the Street Fighter games revisions), Muscle Bomber Duo actually did feature some changes from the original game. Now, instead of walking into an opponent and automatically grabbing him, the player had to press the grapple button at the right moment. You could either play the game with three other people, or as one player with a CPU-controlled partner against another team. Gallery Image:SMGunloc.png|''Gunloc'' Image:SMScorpion.png|''The Scorpion'' Image:MBDFlyer.png|''Muscle Bomber Duo'' Packaging Artwork Image:SMSNES.png|''SNES'' Image:SMGenesis.png|''Sega Genesis'' Category:Games Category:Fighting Games